


Baby If You Love Me

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakushuu is Bad at Feelings, Baby If You Love Me, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gen, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, mentions of sex but there is none because these are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: Asano had climbed into his lap pressing his back against Karma’s chest and slumped over enough to make him appear a lot smaller. He looked over his shoulder and upwards to make eye contact with the redhead and had such a mischievous sense of innocence in his amethyst eyes. “Baby, if you love me, would you please, please, smile?” He said sweetly-which was honestly terrifying because everyone in that room knew how ruthless he could be. Karma had opened his mouth to say his lines and get his turn over but had found himself unable to speak. “Baby?” Asano had spoke again softly. Karma desperately wanted to get the words out but no matter how hard he tried nothing would leave his throat. “Sweetie?” He noticed the grin on the strawberry blonde’s face; he was right were he wanted him to be. It was like a fly trapped in a web. Why can’t he just say his stupid line and get it over with?!
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-E
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Baby If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fun little fic about them playing a game called Baby If You Love Me. The game is also known as Honey If You Love Me; I honestly refer to it as both but I say Baby If You Love Me more so that’s what it’s gonna be called the entire time. The game will be described in the fic but some examples of rules of the game is like (when I normally play at school) no touching the person you’re trying to make laugh and stuff like that. They don’t have this rule because it depends on which group you play with.

It was a weekend and Karma could say with complete certainty that it was a very boring one. What do you do when you’re bored with nothing to do? Tresspass with your friends to play a party game is the obvious choice for teenagers these days so that’s what they decided to do. They agreed to meet up in the E-Class classroom because they have met up there before, and they could talk about anything without having to worry about someone hearing them. 

The ones that had showed up were Karma, Kayano, Nakamura, Fuwa, Maehara, Terasaka, Itona, Hazama, and Ritsu. Karma had invited Nagisa but the poor boy said that he had to go grocery shopping with his mom-which means that they will spend three hours at the grocery store while he tries to make sure his phsyco mother from going full Karen on the workers. 

They had came to the conclusion that Truth or Dare was way too much of a cliché game, so they decided to play something much more interesting. A little game called “Baby If You Love Me”. The game was pretty simple, there was one person in the middle of the circle and they will go up to someone and say the lines “Baby, if you love me will you please, please, smile” and try to get the person to laugh or grin. Without laughing the person needs to respond with “Baby, you know I love you but I just can’t smile.” After they say that line, their turn is over and the person in the middle has to move on to someone else. If the person laughs before they can say their line and end their turn, they’re the one now in the middle of the circle. The rules of the game vary depending on the group you’re with, but they decided to not have any rules to see how wild things could get. 

They started with Itona in the middle but it became quickly apparent that he has no sense of humor and had spent forever in the middle. Terasaka took pity on him and pretended to laugh. It was the most fake laugh ever. He had barely opened his mouth when Nakamura cracked up laughing because she “saw his face for too long” or something. They played a few rounds with Karma only getting in once and getting out instantly. 

Fuwa was in the middle of the circle when the door opened and everyone’s heads snapped over. They expected to see Korosensei or maybe even Karasuma sensei, but they didn’t expect to see Asano Gakushuu in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he step into the room and sat on Korosensei’s desk-podium-thing. “I thought I heard voices up here.” He said and Karma noticed how casually he was dressed. He has seen Asano outside of school before (it was a rare sighting really) and he normally was dressed stupidly formal. Right now, he wore a grey hoodie and jeans which gave everyone the impression that the principal didn’t know that his son left the house. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, we’re playing a game called Baby If You Love Me.” Kayano explained. 

Asano, again, raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to join?” Maehara invited. 

“Oh, well, I’m afraid I have never heard of this game before so I wouldn’t know how to play. Thank you for the invite, though.” 

“We can teach you!” Ritsu said excitedly as her face popped up on someone’s phone. Everyone felt their hearts stop for a moment remembering how Karasuma sensei told them that no one should know about Ritsu either. Asano seemed completely unfazed. 

“You just really want me to play, don’t you?” He said with a dramatic sigh. 

Ritsu giggled, “yep!” 

“Fine, I’ll play your game.” He got up from the podium and made his way to the center of the room where they moved the desks out of the way. Nakamura had scooted over a little to give him a spot in the circle. After he sat down, they explained the game to him and Nakamura had leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow towards her but said nothing as Fwua continued with her turn. 

After a while, Asano had said that he had to go soon. “What?! You were never in the middle yet!” Nakamura had exclaimed. 

“Yeah, nothing we did worked on you!” Fwua joined in. 

“You’re not allowed to leave until you’re in the middle at least once.” Terasaka said and (for once) everyone agreed. 

“Does that rule apply to everyone?” Asano asked.

“Everyone else has already been in the middle.” Maehara explained.

“What about Hazama?”

“She’s been in a few times. Just throw in some dark humor in the middle of your sentence and you’ll get her.” Karma explained. 

“Akabane?”

“I showed him this image of Nagisa poorly photoshopped in a dress.” Nakamura said and showed him her phone. 

“Why?” He whispered but didn’t argue further. Instead, he had gotten up and moved into the middle of the circle. That, was when the vibes in the room had changed. 

Asano had climbed into Karma’s lap pressing his back against the other’s chest and slumped over enough to make him appear a lot smaller. He looked over his shoulder and upwards to make eye contact with the redhead and had such a mischievous sense of innocence in his amethyst eyes. “Baby, if you love me, would you please, please, smile?” He said sweetly-which was honestly terrifying because everyone in that room knew how ruthless he could be. Karma had opened his mouth to say his lines and get his turn over but had found himself unable to speak. “Baby?” Asano had spoke again softly. Karma desperately wanted to get the words out but no matter how hard he tried nothing would leave his throat. “Sweetie?” He noticed the grin on the strawberry blonde’s face; he was right were he wanted him to be. It was like a fly trapped in a web. Why can’t he just say his stupid line and get it over with?!

Asano had shifted slightly and continued to list out gross pet names. “Honey? Snuggle Bear? Sugar Plum? Would you please smile?” Karma knew his face was bright red-which in his defense is completely reasonable when a cute guy is sitting in your lap. And, well, Asano is a really cute guy...everyone knows that. Even the straight guys have crushes on Asano. “Pumpkin, are you mad at me? I’m sorry I signed you up for wasabi rehab but you have an unhealthy addiction.” Nakamura could be heard snickering in the background. Actually, you could hear everyone laughing quietly, trying to make sure that they could hear if Karma laughs. He’s sure it is very funny for everyone else. “Honeybun, could you please smile?” Asano had shifted again so that his side and his head rested on Karma’s chest.

“Baby, you know I-“ his voice suddenly dies. 

“It’s okay, Pookie, I know you do. You always say it when I let you put wasabi sauce on my body during sex.” 

Karma’s face turned even redder and sputtered embarrassedly. “What?!” He shouted and everyone was dying with laughter. 

Asano had leaned up towards his ear and said smugly, “I win” and he got up. In his shock Karma had laughed meaning that Asano did, in fact, win and that was probably his plan all along. Before he left the room, he looked back over his shoulder towards the group of laughing and very much shocked and embarrassed E-Class students. He had a mischievous grin and playful eyes and had giggled. HE GIGGLED! It was a little but still! Karma’s not sure if anyone else noticed and Asano had quickly left after that. 

“Karma~” Nakamura had called and he glared half heartedly towards her. His cheeks were still flushed and his mind still reeling from the shock. If anyone else had said that, it would’ve been shocking and funny, yes. But the affect would never be the same because a large part of the shock was because Asano fucking Gakushuu had said that so casually. Nakamura had showed Karma a few photos she took of his turn with Asano seated comfortably in his lap and a video she has taken of what happened. “Perfect blackmail material I must say. Unless, you don’t think so and want me to send it to the rest of the class.” This time he fully glared at her. Still, his heart was still beating violently in his chest and he actually felt a little shaky. What the heck, Asano!

It seemed like non of them were able to get over that, and they decided that it was about time to go home anyways. The rest of the weekend wasn’t boring though. Because Karma kept replaying the sene in his mind. With each playback, he started to focus less and less on the words leaving Asano’s mouth, and more and more on how cute he looked when saying it. 

When Gakushuu got home after going on a walk that ended up turning into a weird game, he immediately collapsed on his bed. Was that crossing a line? It was just a game, right, no one would think anything about it. Still, his face was flushed red and his heart was all shaky. He knew he was super gay for Akabane but he just sat in the guy’s lap! He called him a bunch of pet names and made a joke about them having sex together. 

“Hey, Asano!” Ritsu called as she popped up on his laptop screen that he left open on his desk. He was too busy making dying whale noises on his bed to acknowledge her. “Asano, you want me to send you some photos from your game earlier?” 

He looked up and pouted a little, “yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know how to end it so I decided to end it will Gakushuu being shocked and embarrassed by what he said too.


End file.
